Interlude: Heroes in Another Dimension
by David Ishihara
Summary: After the events of the Inheritance War, the Mage Sisters headed towards the Lost Universe to rescue Hyness. However, they will soon find that they will confront their companions' pasts. Will the rescue Hyness and find a way out?
1. Into the Darkness

A few days after the Inheritance War concluded, Zan, Flamberge, and Franicsica return to the Jamba Heart Chamber, a place they all knew far too well.

"Can you guys believe we're back here again?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes, it's hard to believe it's still stable after Void Termina was summoned." Zan said as she walked up to the altar where the Jamba Heart used to be.

"Man… I still get the chills just thinking about that Jamblasted thing. Don't you, Franny?" Flamberge asked.

"I agree. I still remember how close we were to destroying everything with this." Francisca said.

"But we managed to see through our mistake and do the right thing. Unfortunately for Hyness though…" Zan trailed off.

"Yes… After Void Termina was destroyed, he remained trapped in the Lost Universe." Francisca said.

"And that's where we're going. We may end up trapped in there forever but… we'll find him and get out, right?"

"Yes, we will make it back home to our friends and comrades no matter what." Zan said.

"So uh… how do we get in?" Flamberge asked.

"If what Jasper said is true, the three of us are the keys to getting in. Though, she never quite explained how." Francisca said.

"Maybe the three of us need to stand near where the Jamba Heart was?" Flamberge asked.

"Let us try." Zan said as she began concentrating her magic.

Francisca nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated her magic.

Flamberge did the same, and then a hole in space opened.

"We did it!" Zan said as the three approached. "Once we go through, there's no turning back till we find Hyness. Are you two ready?"

"Of course I am. If this is the best way to repay Hyness, I'm willing to do it. And who knows? Maybe we'll even bring him along with us." Francisca said.

"Yeah! I'm fired up! Let's get Lord Hyness back!" Flamberge said.

And with that, the three walked through the dimensional hole as it closed behind them. The Mage Sisters began their descent.

Into the depths of darkness….

"Is this what the Lost Dimension feels like? It's so...empty. Like we're on the edge of nothingness." Francisca said.

"Yeah, it just feels like we're inside empty space. Save for the ground and everything." Flamberge said.

"Monsters reside here as well, and possibly phantoms of enemies from the past that we fought alongside our comrades." Zan said. "If Hyness is here, this is where we'll find him."

"This is going to be a hard gauntlet to fight through. We'll need to be ready for anything." Francisca said.

"Right!" Flamberge said.

"Yes." Zan said.

"Hey Zan, Franny, I've got an idea." Flamberge said as they moved out. "How about we switch out tag style to change up our combat style and elements?"

"Yes, that could work, that way we could have an advantage over certain enemies as we did before during the World of Light incident." Zan said.

"I agree. That could work." Francisca said.

"Alright, who should take the lead first?" Flamberge asked.

"When David and the others were going through the incident, they fought me first." Francisca said.

"Followed by you, Berge. And lastly, me. So Franny, you shall take the lead, followed by Berge and then myself." Zan said.

"Got it. I won't let you down." Francisca said.

"So what do we do, Zan? Follow Franny until she tags us in?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes." Zan said.

"Works for me." Flamberge said as they advanced. "Huh. Y'know, ever since we got here, I feel kinda funny. It's like I'm back to my normal self or something. Minus my original body."

"Funny, I feel the same as well." Zan said.

"Me as well. I wonder if it's the effects of this place." Francisca said.

"We were told that the Lost Universe robs people of their powers…. I guess it stole our ability to do our mystic artes and stuff. At least we can still do our original magic." Flamberge said.

"It would make sense that we will have to rely on our own abilities while we're here. I hope we can… No, I know we can manage. We may have lost most of our abilities, but we're still stronger than we were back then." Francisca said.

"That's right." Zan said.

"Yeah!" Flamberge said. Suddenly all three felt darkness. "Hey… you two feel that?"

"Yes… I sense dark presences in here." Francisca said.

"There!" Flamberge called. "Franny, get ready!"

(Cue: Crimson Cloud (Game Version)- Devil May Cry 5)

Hooded warriors covered in dark flames along with zombie-like warriors appeared.

"Heheheeheh…" one of the hooded figures chuckled as they phased in and out.

Specter of an Underground Kingdom

Lost Vallite

"Kill… intruders...bwarrgh!" one of the zombies called.

Wandering Corrupted Corpse

Lost Risen

"There are Risen here too?!" Francisca asked.

"That's creepy!" Flamberge said. " And what's with those hooded guys almost invisible?!"

"Wait...I think Azura told me about these soldiers. They are Vallites, soldiers of Valla that have been cursed for mentioning the name of it outside their kingdom and fell under the control of Anankos and turned into living specters." Zan said.

"That sounds terrifying…" Francisca said.

"Whatever the case, we'd better take these guys down! Freeze em solid, Franny!" Flamberge said.

"I'm on it." Francisca said as icicles are formed in the air and rain on the enemies.

The Risen and Vallites attacked as Fransisca countered with her axe.

"Axes don't do well with swords… but the same can't be said for the risen! Franny, tag me in!" Flamberge said.

"Berge, need some help!" Francisca said as she tagged out.

"Burn, Zombies, burn!" Flamberge called slashing through the risen. She then faced the Vallites. "Zan, this is your department!"

"Right!" Zan called tagging in. "You are in for a shock!" she said launching orbs of lightning at them before rapidly thrusting her spear through them.

"Did we get em all?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes, that should be the last of them." Zan said.

"Let's keep going." Flamberge said.

The Trio continued on as they found themselves in a black and white version of the Dreamland Forest.

"Isn't this Dreamland Forest?" Flamberge asked.

"Very much so. Pretty fitting that our first big enemy is somewhere here." Francisca said.

"I may have an idea of who it could be." Zan said as they stopped in front of an inverted colored tree as it revealed a familiar foe of Kirby's.

Otherworldly Arbor

Parallel Woods

"Figured as much. It's always the first enemy they end up facing. Looks like it's not that much different for us. Be on your guard. He might have some new attacks for us." Francisca said.

"Yes, this one seems much stronger than its original self and Yggy Woods combined." Zan said.

(Cue- Parallel Boss Battle- Kirby Star Allies)

"I know trees don't like fire! Zan, tag me in!" Flamberge said. "Oh wait… Franny's gotta tag first."

"Right. I'll set it up for you, Berge." Francisca said. Francisca tagged in as she charged in with her axe and fired crystals at Parallel Woods. "Alright, Berge. You're up to bat!" she said as she tagged out with Flamberge.

"I'm gonna burn you to ash!" Flamberge said pulling her Oven cannon out. After a quick charge, she fired a stream of lava and flames as she damages Parallel woods greatly. "Had enough!?"

Parallel Woods roared out in anger as he grew bigger and jumped into the air before slamming into the center, sending the girls flying into the air.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Flamberge said slashing into Parallel woods. She also summoned more of her blades as she stabbed the tree. "Time to finish this!"

Flamberge spun her sword as she slashed through Parallel woods from every direction. "My fury! My flames! I burn everything away with my passion!" she said as she caught fire and dive down. "This is the end! Howling Inferno!" she called slamming into Parallel Woods as an explosion followed.

Parallel Woods closed one of his eyes as he had a pained expression as he slowly shrank to his normal size.

"Well done you two." Zan said as a pin with a heart on top appeared as it floated down to the sisters.

"What do you suppose this is?" Francisca asked.

"It's hard to say, but I have a feeling there may be more than one of these." Zan said.

"And there might be more than just Parallel versions of Dreamland bosses here. There could be all sorts of monsters roaming around." Flamberge said.

"And possibly old foes the others have fought and defeated too. Let us tread carefully and continue on." Zan said. "And if we find more of these Heart Pins, they might be able to lead us straight to where Hyness is."

"I'm all for it! Whaddya say, Franny?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes. We must collect these Heart Pins. Hyness' fate rests on it!" Francisca said.


	2. The Depths of Shadow

"To be honest. This universe could be considered as a graveyard as well." Zan said. "I mean take the Risen and Vallites for example, Reflet and Azura fought each of those enemy groups specifically until Grima and Anankos were defeated."

"I don't think Grima and Anankos are here." Flamberge said. "If we had our new powers, we'd have a chance, but this is kinda debilitating."

"This may be why the Lost Universe is considered a prison, it most likely weakened the powers and abilities of those who were sent here, same with what's happened to us." Zan said.

"Then we mustn't waste time dawdling. We need to rescue Hyness and find a way out quickly before we end up trapped here forever." Francisca said.

"Let's do it!" Flamberge said.

"Yes, let us hurry on." Zan said.

The three hurried onward as they came through the Lost Universe's maze. It was soon that they saw something flash in the distance. Electricity coursed as they saw something waiting for them.

It was a former member of Epsilon's Rebellion Army, Wild Jango, except there were slight differences in his appearance as he had black lines spread across half of his body.

Jango slashed his claws as lighting surged before he roared as electricity scattered everywhere before he faced the trio.

W-A-R-N-I-N-G

WARNING! WARNING!

"You have a death wish?" Wild Jango said in a distorted and demonic tone.

"If I remember right… Jango's weakness is fire. Berge, you're up!" Francisca said.

"This guy's scrap metal!" Flamberge said as she fought Jango claws on sword. "Cmon Jango, show me something!"

"Here goes!" Wild Jango called as he curled up into a ball and somersaulted through the air towards Flamberge.

"Not gonna work on me!" Flamberge said blocking with an enlarged sword and pushing him back. She then ran right to him and sliced off one of his arms. "Now I'll get the other one!" she said cutting that off before slashing right into Wild Jango as he exploded. "Yeah! Who's next?!"

Suddenly something crashed down behind her.

"Berge, behind you!" Zan called.

Flamberge turned around, nearly avoiding a slam from the giant Reploid known as Silver Horn. He was the same as Wild Jango as he also had black lines spreading across his body.

"Hey, Silver Horn…. You're not still mad about what we did to you, right?" Flamberge asked.

Silver Horn merely roared as he tried to strike Flamberge before a bolt of lightning launched him back.

"You will not harm Flamberge. I will be your opponent." Zan said.

"Ready to be destroyed?" Silver Horn asked.

"I should be asking you that question." Zan said.

"Take that!" Silver Horn said summoning a massive tidal wave.

"Electro Eclair!" Zan called, summoning her drums and throwing her spear through the center as she fired a beam from it at the tidal wave as the beam pierced through it and into Silver Horn.

"No!" Silver Horn cried out as he fell to the ground in a daze.

"The enemy's down sisters, time for an All-Out Attack!" Zan said.

"Let's do it!" Flamberge called.

"Ready when you are." Francisca said.

"Aw, yeah!" Flamberge said as they charged in and attacked Silver Horn.

"Say your prayers!" Zan said as a huge cloud formed as fighting sounds were heard. Following that was a large skull cloud.

"Noooooo!" Silver Horn cried out before exploding.

"Hahahahahahaha!" A voice laughed as hovering in the air above them was a male avian humanoid Reploid.

"Another one?" Francisca asked. "Leave this one to me."

"Very well, Franny." Zan said as they passed by each other and high fived as power surged around Francisca. "We'll leave this to you."

"I'm going to freeze your wings right off." Francisca said.

"It is all for the ideals." Mach Jentra said.

"Here goes." Francisca said as she rains icicles down on Jentra.

"Urgh!" Mach Jentra said trying to stay balanced.

Francisca shakes up her Soda Gun and aims it at Jentra before she fires it. Jentra was buffeted by the water arcking fro every direction.

"Finish it, Sis!" Flamberge called.

"You're about to feel a very cold sting!" Francisca said as she rushes to Jentra and struck him with her labrys. "I'll crush you! Again!" she said as she struck him again. "One more!" She said as she struck him three more times before leaping into the air. "This is my...Final Prayer!" she shouted as a beam of light shot out of her.

"Urgh…. Elemental Mages... too powerful." Mach Jentra said before he faded away.

"We did it!" Flamberge said.

"Yes." Zan said. "The properties of the Lost Universe are unimaginable. Old foes from past battles returning, and parts of places we've been to."

"And I don't think they'll be the last of them. We should expect some more later on." Francisca said.

"Right, we should continue." Flamberge said.

The three sisters continued on until they came to an arena with gears and gashes around it.

"Where are we?" Flamberge asked.

"It seems to be an arena." Zan said.

They saw a large figure at the end of the arena. He had yellow armor, a black mask that only showed one eye, and a mane of white hair with black lines covering it. The maverick glanced to them as his eye glowed. He turned to them and ignited a double bladed beam saber.

(Cue: The Only Thing I Know For Real- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

Fallen Warrior Disgraced by Battle

Lost Scarface

W-A-R-N-I-N-G

Warning! Warning!

"I see, you three are some of the Hero Alliance's allies." Scarface said.

"Yes, but we only met them right after you were destroyed, so we never got to see what you were like." Francisca said.

"It's because I underestimated the strength of Roronoa Zoro. I was destroyed instantly in one strike…. I was unable to measure the true potential of the Hero Alliance that day." Scarface said. "I ask you three… will you grant me the battle that I desired for all this time?"

"Sure! We'll happily grant that wish!" Flamberge said. "You guys up for it?!"

"Yes. It's the least we can do." Francisca said.

"Agreed. Prepare for battle, Scarface." Zan said.

"Thank you, Mage Sisters. Now then…" Scarface said spinning his beam saber and stood ready for battle. "Show me the extent of your power."

"Understood." Francisca said with a bow before she charges with her labrys. She clashed with Scarface as the two pushed each other back. "You're quite strong. Your reputation precedes you."

"At the tower, I was holding back." Scarface said. "Let me show you my true power! Up until now, you haven't known what true pain is!"

"I beg to differ. We've seen and felt pain unimaginable." Francisca said.

"Well, have you felt this?!" Scarface asked firing waves of plasma. Francisca blocked at she tried to attack but Scarface blocked her.

"Franny! Let me take this guy!" Flamberge said.

"Go for it, Berge." Francisca said as she tagged Flamberge in.

"I'm your opponent now!" Flamberge said swinging her sword. She clashed with Scarface, her attacks having more of an effect. "Hey, I'm getting blows in!"

"Too strong…" Scarface said.

"So you're weak against fire huh? Well I'm too hot for you to handle!" Flamberge said. "Get ready!" she said slashing into Scarface. "My soul is burning! My fire is blazing hot with the great power of the sun! I'm going to burn every last ounce of it into you!" she said slashing from all directions. "This is the end!" she said enlarging her sword and massively cutting into Scarface. "Radiant Burning Punisher!"

"I was weak…" Scarface said as he kneeled to the ground.

"Are you satisfied now?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes, you three are very strong. I have no doubts you three will succeed in your mission." Scarface said.

"So… is Hyness really alive somewhere in here?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes, but reaching him will not be an easy task." Scarface said as he noticed the Heart Pin in Zan's hand. "I see you have one of the Heart Pins."

"There are more?" Flamberge asked.

"Yes, you will need more than one if you three wish to reach Hyness. Each guarded by the shadows of some of Dreamland's Denizens your comrades have fought."

"We still have a lot of ground to cover, but we will push through. Hyness is depending on us." Francisca said.

"I wish you all good luck on your quest. Thank you for this fight." Scarface said before fading away as his soul flew off into the distance.

Flamberge saw a heart pin descend as she grabbed it. "Yes! Number two!"

"We're halfway through. It won't be much longer now." Francisca said.

"Yes, let us forge on, for Hyness' sake." Zan said.


	3. The Howling Wind and Wings of Vengeance

"Hmm… How long do you guys think we've been here?" Flamberge asked.

"I can't say for sure. Time passes by so slowly here." Francisca said.

"I wonder if everyone is doing alright without us." Flamberge said.

"Well, we did say that we would come back with Hyness, but… With no way to contact them, there is no doubt that they are probably worried about us." Zan said. "It's all the more reason to finish this task as quickly as possible."

"Got it, Sis. Let's not keep them waiting too long." Flamberge said.

The Mage Sisters traverse through the third area of the Lost Universe, where they see two figures. One is a woman with tattered clothes and the other is a man in a black coat.

"Hmm… It looks like they're finally here." the man said.

The Raging Wind of the Windriders

Lost Dezel

"Seems like it. They're more lively than I thought they would be." the woman said.

The Therion that spreads the Wings of Vengeance

Lost Velvet

"You're… Velvet Crowe and Dezel. My master has said a lot about you." Francisca said.

"He has? That's a surprise." Dezel said. "Well, it is true that we have both travelled alongside them on separate occasions, we were just using them for our own ends."

"Maybe so, but they still considered you true companions in the end. Especially you, Velvet." Francisca said. "Journeying with you has given him a new perspective, from what he has told me."

"Really? I didn't know I was able to influence him that much." Velvet said.

"To the point where he embraced that Ice Devil moniker that Melchior gave him." Flamberge said.

"Haha… That one has always been a bit of a live wire." Dezel said.

"But now, he seems much more energetic than he used to be. He has even made hobbies in playing sports and performing music." Francisca said.

"It's good to hear that he has been doing well. But I take it you're not here to exchange pleasantries." Velvet said.

"Unfortunately no… We have to save Hyness. And you know what that means." Zan said.

"Of course. To proceed any further, you will have to defeat us." Velvet said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Francisca said.

"Well, we better do what we gotta do then. Get ready!" Dezel said as they prepared for battle.

(Cue- Cheer Yourself Up- Tales of Zestiria)

"Here I come!" Dezel said as he strikes with his pendulum. Flamberge retaliated with several swings from her sword. "You're through!" He shouts as he unleashes a flurry of strikes from his pendulum. "Brutality Drive!"

"Man. That was intense. Zan! Need some help!" Flamberge said tagging her in.

Zan dealt a few strikes from her spear. The last one was imbued by lightning, which knocks Dezel back.

"Get ready, because this is going to hurt!" Velvet said as she went to attack Zan.

"I'll take you on." Francisca said as Zan tagged her in. The two of them clashed axe on claw in a flurry of strikes. Francisca finished the exchange with an uppercut from her axe before firing icicles at Velvet. "How did you like that?"

(End song)

"How did you do that? You were able to see and anticipate my movements." Velvet said.

"So he really did train you? Hehehe… Looks like the kid has finally grown up." Dezel said. "With skills like that, you girls should have no problem in the next fight."

"Oh… And give David a message the next time you see him." Velvet said.

"What kind of message?" Flamberge asked.

"Tell him that… I'm proud of the man he has become, having found his will to live." Velvet said.

"...It's a promise." Francisca said with a nod.

"Thank you. We appreciate that." Velvet said as both she and Dezel faded with their souls flying off into the distance.

The Heart Pin fell in front of Francisca as she grabbed it. "That's Heart Pin number three. Just one more to go."

"It makes you wonder? Who's going to be guarding the last Heart Pin?" Flamberge asked.

"Based on what we've seen so far, it has to be someone very powerful." Zan said.

"It means that we're very close to the end. We need to push forward, and never stop until we reach it." Francisca said.

"Yeah, what Franny said! Let's keep going until the end!" Flamberge said.


	4. Forged by the Hands of Fate

"I wonder how far we've been going? It seems like this place goes on forever." Flamberge noticed.

"Well, they don't call this the Lost Universe for nothing. It looks like it goes on endlessly." Francisca said.

"Yes, but I am sure we are near the last Heart Pin by now." Zan said.

"The enemy guarding it is going to be stronger than the others we have fought. We cannot drop our guard." Francisca said.

"Indeed." Zan said.

The group continued on until they entered an area full of Ankhs and Egyptian themed architecture.

"So, you've come to me as darkness falls…" said a man in blue and gold egyptian armor. He was wearing a helmet that was similar to the helm of fate, but grimer and more eerie.

Fallen Agent of Order

Lost Dr. Fate

"That's… Doctor Fate! I had a feeling it would be someone like him." Francisca said.

"He was killed by Brainiac and absorbed into his ship wasn't he?" Zan said.

"He was… I thought he'd passed on." Flamberge said.

"Fate it seems, had other plans for me." Doctor Fate said. "When I was pulled into Brainiac's ship, I was also brought in with the sins of the lords of order, and the chaotic voices of Nabu, the spirit of the helm. This is my fate, my destiny…. To be trapped in this universe, between life and death, forever repenting for my actions…."

"Doctor Fate...is there any other choice but to fight you?" Zan asked.

"There is no other way. But first…" Doctor Fate said. "I must test you three to prove your worth of fighting me to earn the final heart pin needed to see your former master."

"Test us?" Flamberge asked.

"You will each fight one opponent summoned by my magic." Dr. Fate said. "If you succeed in beating your opponents, then and only then may we duel."

"Very well, if this is what we must do to acquire the final Heart Pin, then so be it!" Zan said. "Hyness's life is at stake, and we will not let him fall to the depths of insanity or darkness ever again!"

"Agreed. We promised all of our friends that we would do this. We can't turn back now!" Francisca said.

"Very well!" Dr. Fate said. "Francisca, you are first."

Francisca nods as she steps forward.

"Your opponent shall be this warrior." Dr. Fate motioned.

Dr. Fate conjured up a mirage of a familiar brazillian fighter.

(Cue: Hillside Plaza (Round 1)- Street Fighter V)

Laura Matsuda appeared, hands pulsing with electricity as she put her hands on her hips and swayed. "Boom! That's how you start the fight and finish it quickly!" she called assuming a fighting pose.

"Oh, I get it! You're challenging us with fighters who have our weaknesses!" Flamberge siad.

"Precisely. Now… Begin!" Dr. Fate called.

Francisca takes a deep breath and charges at Laura with her labrys. Laura countered with her shocking jiu-jitsu attacks.

"Okay, that was a bad idea. I'll need to use a little bit of strategy against her." Francisca said as she tosses her labrys' head at Laura. Laura tried to break it with a shock, but the ice conducted the electricity as it headed to her and hit her hard.

"Awesome! She used the Ice's conductive properties against her!" Flamberge realized.

Francisca then decided to conjure icicles to fall on Laura. She then proceeded to slam the labrys on the ground, shattering the ice and sending ice chunks tumbling towards Laura. This gave Laura no room to move.

"I'm not done yet!" Laura called breaking through the ice. "You're in for a shock, girl!" she charged to Francisca to use her critical, but Francisca was ready.

"Watch this!" Francisca said dealing multiple strikes with her labrys before taking to the air. The Jambastion insignia flashed behind her as her leg is imbued with ice. She extends it high and slams it down on Laura.

"But why?!" Laura screamed as she fell flat onto the ground.

"You got her, sis!" Flamberge said.

"Well done, Franny, I expected no less from you." Zan said.

"Thank you so much." Francisca said.

"Flamberge. You are next." Doctor Fate said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Flamberge said. "So, I already know what type of enemy im gonna face. You're gonna give me an ice, wind or water based enemy like Glacius, Rashid or Sub-Zero. I can take any one you throw at me!"

"You are prepared for water… but are you prepared for an opponent that won't go down easily?" Doctor Fate asked.

"Huh?" Flamberge asked.

(Cue: Polemos- Killer Instinct)

Flamberge heard rumbling footsteps as a large golem with a metal face and infused with metal and stone appeared, lumbering towards her before smashing a boulder in his hand.

"Yikes! What the heck is this thing?!" Flamberge asked in shock.

"I've heard about him from Stoj. His name is Aganos, he is an ancient war-golem that originated in Mycenaean Greece. Crafted by the greatest inventors, military minds, and sorcerers of the Mycenaean civilization, the war-golem known as Aganos, the last of its kind, has been a prized possession of warlords, power mongers, and kings; its violent history writ large across the battlefields of Europe and the Middle-East. As the ages wore on and the battles continued, so was a toll taken on the golem's body. Its creators long dead, it was impossible to replace its worn and broken components. Piece by piece, battle by battle, the war-golem lost its original appearance, becoming forced to substitute its bronze for rocks and stone, bolts for vines and ropes." Zan said.

"Whoa… Deep breaths, Zan. Deep breaths." Francisca said.

"I've really gotta fight this thing?!" Flamberge said. "Well, no going back on it!"

Ready….

FIGHT!

"Eat this, boulder brain!" Flamberge called slashing into Aganos, but her fiery slashes didn't do anything to his large stoney body. "Man, this things tough."

"It's made of metal and rock after all." Zan said. "There must be a way to break through its defenses."

Aganos took its turn to attack. It blasted Flamberge with a barrage of heavy blows and also launching boulders and rolling, before increasing its defense with rock slabs.

"This thing'll really dampen me…" Flamberge said. "Wait! I've got it!"

Flamberge enlarged her sword as she stabbed it right into Aganos's chunks. She pulled out 4 in a row and threw them back at Aganos damaging him.

"Alright!" Flamberge said whipping out her Molten Salamander Shooter. "Now take this! This'll finish the job!" she said firing at Aganos and blasting him back as he smashed against the wall and passed out.

WINNER!

"Yes, I won!" Flamberge said.

"That was impressive, Berge. You've really improved on your quick thinking." Francisca said.

"Well done." Zan said before she turned to Dr. Fate. "It seems it is my turn now, correct?"

"Yes." Doctor fate said. "Do you know what your weakness is?"

"Ice and Water." Zan said. "If my drums are hit with any form of it, they'll explode, taking me with it."

"Very well studious." Doctor Fate said. "You shall face Rain, the Edenian water elemental!"

Drops of water were seen moving towards Zan in a tornado motion as it began taking the form of a man in purple shinobi clothing as he took a fighting stance.

"You got this Zan!" Flamberge called.

"Yes, I will not fall here, for I have a promise to keep and fulfill to everyone along with my sisters!" Zan said. "Prepare yourself, Son of Argus!"

(Cue- Each Promise- KOF XIII)

Rain took the initiative and hit the first attack, striking Zan with martial arts before following up with Water Bubbles, and even small storm clouds that struck lightning.

"Ahh!" Zan screamed as she was launched into the air before falling to the ground as she quickly recovered. "I let my guard down. Take this!" she called as she dashed towards Rain and rapidly thrusted her spear multiple times.

Rain then teleported out of the way during the barrage of attacks by turning into water and appearing behind Zan.

"Zan, behind you!" Flamberge called.

It was too late, as Rain used his X-Ray. He conjured a geyser below Zan, which landed her in front of him. He then snapped one of her arms from the elbow, and then delivered a brutal reverse roundhouse kick to her face, damaging her skull.

"If he's able to use water as his skill... Then he should be vulnerable to electric attacks, right?" Flamberge asked Francisca.

"Most likely. I mean, it worked for me. But this is a trained warrior Zan is dealing with. She needs to use his momentum against him." Francisca said.

"*Cough* *Cough*." Zan said as she coughed up blood a bit as she used her spear to stand. "Is this it for me?" she muttered before shaking her head. "No...to protect my sisters and the people I love...I can't lose!" she said as she looked up with determined eyes.

"Have you chosen to break the chains that bind you?" a voice asked. "You've led your sisters through an impossible maze of life… but with some consequences. Best you part from that aspect, and follow the path you want. It is time to finally settle our contract. I am thou, thou art I… let my strings of destiny guide you to your true path henceforth!"

"Yes...Ariadne." Zan said as a Tarot Card depicting the Wheel of Fortune appeared in front of her. "Now please...answer my call!" she called crushing it as she was engulfed in a pillar of light Standing by her was a human like woman in white robes and a white mask, some sort of energy caricature following her around. "Now give me strength to defeat Rain! Beast Weaver!" she called as Ariadne waved the chain of energy towards Rain as it struck him before a dark orange light formed around him before disappearing as he was in a daze. "Now...it's time for the execution! Go, Ariadne!" she said as the red chain trapped Rain in a barrier upon contact as Zan dashed through him from all directions before she floated above him. "Adieu!" she called calling down a large lightning bolt that struck Rain down.

"Impressive…" Doctor Fate said. "You've defied fate and beaten your weaknesses… it seems there is no need for us to duel. The Final Heart Pin is yours."

"Wh...really?" Flamberge asked.

"It was a test of our will, wasn't it?" Zan asked. "To see if we were capable of defying fate."

"It's kind of been a thing for a while now." Francisca said.

"Now go. See your former master." Doctor Fate said motioning to a door.

"This is it sisters." Zan said.

"Let's go save Hyness!" Flamberge called.

"Right. Let's go. It's now or never!" Francisca said.


	5. The Final Stretch! Rescue Hyness!

The three mage sisters then ran into the final room, which was a dark arena. They found the Jamba Heart in the center as it pulsed with darkness.

"That's the Jamba Heart. I still shudder at the memories we have about it." Francisca said.

"Never thought we'd see that thing again…" Flamberge said.

"Such dark energy, would it be best to destroy it?" Zan asked.

"Hm? Hold on. There's someone there." Francisca said.

Suddenly, needles appeared and shattered the heart, breaking it to pieces. There in its place stood Hyness, but in maroon clothing.

Fell Officiant

Corrupt Hyness

Hyness then floated around, staring and spacing.

"It's him… it's gotta be!" Flamberge realized.

"Yes. But...something's different." Francisca said.

"He's not even doing anything. Has the Lost Universe really affected him that much?" Flamberge asked.

"We may have to fight him if we want to bring him back to his senses." Zan said.

"Alright. I know what to do!" Flamberge said pounding her fists and leaping at Hyness. "Grit those teeth, Hyness!"

She then punched Hyness in the face so hard, his hood came flying off from the recoil.

"Juhguh!" Hyness yelled before realising his hood was gone. "Juh? Juh...JUH!" he said before revealing his face. "VUNMAJICIOUSEVITIRIGGAMAPOP--!" he said before waving his hands from side to side as logs with each of the mage sisters clothing formed around him.

"I got his attention! Now let's hit him some more!" Flamberge called. They took turns taking on Hyness as he used the mannequins of them to attack. After awhile, Hyness had enough, and assembled the Fiend Wheel then charge them.

"Wanna play it like that?! We can do that too!" Flamberge called.

"You've got that right. Sisters, assemble!" Francisca said.

The three sisters then assembled into their own Wheel and then charged at Hyness, colliding with him, but pushing him back. Eventually, they blasted him off his feet as he fell to the ground, the dolls disappearing.

"We got him!" Flamberge cheered.

"Yes, we did. Now we just need to check to see if he is alright." Francisca said.

"Right." Zan said as they approached Hyness.

"Hmm… He looks unconscious. He should be all right." Francisca said.

"Let's get him out of here." Zan said.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." a voice said as figures resembling the Mage Sisters have appeared, only they were black with red eyes and in white robes.

"You…" Zan said.

"Oh… it's you guys." White Flamberge said. "Well, there's nothing else to say but...Jamblasted. VUN JAMBLASTED!"

"Are those supposed to be...us?" Francisca asked.

"The lost versions of our original selves, most likely." Zan said.

"How dare you desecrate our master! Have you no shame?!" White Zan asked.

"Desecrate him? We came here to bring him back with us!" Francisca said.

"Oh, is that all?!" White Flamberge said. "We've been watching you three mess around with those heroes. You really think they're likable?! If you weren't so merciful the first time, you would have burned their butts off! And you call yourself a sister!"

"Hey!" Flamberge said.

"Associating yourself with someone you don't know…" White Fransisca said coldly. "You've sculpted yourself into someone I don't recognize… me."

"Don't you dare say that about my master. He's the reason I'm even here now, or have you forgotten?" Francisca asked.

"We remember. They are our enemies. And we are you, you are us." White Fransisca said.

"We're your true selves! The ones that should've stayed behind!" White Flamberge said.

"Once upon a time maybe, but thanks to our comrades, we've decided to let go of the past and forge our own paths. You may have been our original selves, but we are not you no longer, and we shall prove it to you here and now!" Zan said.

"Then… it seems the fated time is at hand." White Zan said. "We, the TRUE Three Mage-Sisters, will bring this farce, and this battle, to an end…." she said as all three drew their weapons.

"ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" All three said.

Repentant Retaliators

The Three Mage-Sisters

(Cue- I'll Face Myself (Kusumi-no-Okami version)- Persona 4 Golden)

"We shall do the same, it's time we put an end to the shadows of our past." Zan said. "For Ace…" she started.

"For Hope…" Flamberge added.

"And for David as well!" Francisca said.

"WE WILL NOT FAIL!" All three said as they clashed with their shadows.

Francisca starts things off by firing icicles at her own Shadow Self.

"Fool. You have already forgotten who you're dealing with, are you?" White Francisca asked as she deflected the icicles. "I know all of your techniques. You came from me, after all."

"No. Not all of them." Francisca said as she entered Sapphire God Mode.

"You think that little transformation of yours is going to destroy me?" White Francisca asked.

"Yes, I do. And you're about to see for yourself how." Francisca said. The two of them clashed as Francisca's fists were starting to get the better of her doppelganger.

"W-what? That's not possible!" White Francisca said.

"Oh, it's very possible." Francisca said as she gathered energy from her hands before firing it at her. Her doppelganger tried to hold it back, but it was too much for her.

"N-no… Not...possible." White Francisca said as she was enveloped by the blast.

"F-Franny! No!" White Flamberge said.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Flamberge said as she charged with her sword.

White Flamberge tried to counter, but her reaction was too slow. "Gah! Lousy little…"

"I'm not who I was before, thanks to Hope, I managed to control my temper little by little." Flamberge said.

"Y-you…" White Flamberge muttered before slowly losing consciousness and fell lifeless.

"Francisca… Flamberge… I swear, your efforts will not be for naught." White Zan said.

"My former self, what happened in the past, happened. Now, it is time I walked on my own path and leave behind my past. For Franny and Berge's sakes!" Zan said as she summoned Ariadne who used her thread to bind White Zan. "Farewell…" she said as she summoned her drums and launched her spear through it as it pierced through White Zan. "...And thank you." she said before firing a massive beam of electricity as it engulfed White Zan.

White Zan was screaming in agony before it stopped and she finally laid lifeless on the ground.

(end song)

"It's finally over." Zan said before the Four Heart Pins appeared as they glowed brightly and engulfed everything in a bright light before dying down and revealing a shining sunset sky in the background as Hyness's robes reverted to white.

"Hyness!" Francisca said as the Mage Sisters ran towards him.

"H-huh?" Hyness said as he slowly sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" he said as he looked around before noticing the sisters. "My children…"

"Oh, Hyness… We're so happy to see you're okay." Francisca said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry...for everything I have you put you three through." Hyness said.

"I-It wasn't your fault, it was that jamblasted Jamba Heart and Void Termina that influenced you to do the things you did." Flamberge said as she cried a bit.

"Francisca, Flamberge, Zan...you all have grown so much...I am proud to call you three my daughters." Hyness said.

"Hyness!" Zan said as she, Francisca, and Flamberge all hugged Hyness at once.

"We have so much to catch up on, Hyness. We would really like you to come back with us." Francisca said.

"Yes. I would really like that. Thank you all." Hyness said.

"Oh no… I just realized something. The King of Fighters tournament is going to start soon, and we haven't found a way out of here!" Flamberge said. "How are we going to meet up with everyone?!"

"Calm down, Flamberge. This is an easy process. All you three need to do is combine your energies to create a rift. That rift will open the way back outside the Lost Universe." Hyness said. "However, due to the unstable nature of this universe, the rift will close rapidly, so we will have to act fast."

"That sounds like a pretty risky plan, but if it's the best shot at leaving this place, then it's worth a try." Zan said. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" Flamberge said.

"Me too. Let's do it!" Francisca said.

The three sisters placed their hands in prayer and gathered their energies. The energies pulled together and created a rift near them.

"There's the rift. Let's go!" Zan said as everyone nodded and went into the rift before it closed.

And with this, the Three Mage Sisters' mission to save their former master and father figure Hyness, ended in relative success. But new adventures still await them as they reunite with their friends.

The End.


End file.
